


Dreaming of a White Christmas

by AvaRosier



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is going home with Finn for the holidays, and what better way to break up the monotony of a long drive than with a handjob?</p><p>[The title is entirely facetious, I'm sorry.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of a White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> someone on tumblr, who shall remain nameless, reblogged a suggestive picture and someone else, also nameless, started talking about Bellamy/Finn and roadtrips. this is entirely their fault because I couldn't get the idea out of my head.

**Road Trip, Day Two**

_Somewhere in West Virginia_

Sunlight glinted off his aviators as Finn steered the car down the open highway, windows down just enough for the brisk wind to whip through his hair. He risked a sideways glance at the man next to him. Bellamy was fairly intent on the book held practically inches from his nose, his head propped on the arm bracing itself against the window. It’d been a while since they’d both had a haircut and Finn tamped down on the urge to reach out and run his hand through the curls that were in constant motion atop his head.

There was still a moue of annoyance on Bellamy’s face, which had Finn smirking. His boyfriend was smart, but he sure was shit at the kind of strategic thinking chess demanded.  He’d tried the other night to beat Finn at the game, but had lost spectacularly. Just the thought made his gut do that strange squeezing thing he’d come to associate with the fact he was falling in love with Bellamy Blake.  Hell, they were going home to meet Finn’s parents over the Christmas break.

Octavia, Bellamy’s younger sister, was spending hers with her own boyfriend, Lincoln…which was another reason why Bellamy had been more morose than usual.  His mom had recently remarried and there were three step-siblings Bellamy hadn’t been eager to spend time with, so Finn had readily invited him to come home with him this year. Finn had warned him that they'd have to pull double-duty this year, since Hanukkah overlapped with Christmas Eve, so he'd be spending more time with his mom's family than usual. Good thing his grandma already adored Bellamy.

Bellamy shifted next to him and Finn became momentarily distracted by the play of muscles as they flexed in his forearms, the sleeves of his maroon sweater pushed up near his elbows. Swallowing, he tried to focus on the fog outside the car; on the snow-capped trees and the warbling of Sam Cooke on the radio.  They’d gotten a late start yesterday, having had to wait for the last of their university obligations to be completed before they could toss their luggage in the back and hit the road.  It’d been after ten when they stopped for a motel room for the night, and they’d been too tired from finals and Bellamy'd just turned in 20 page paper due for his least favorite class, so they’d curled up around each other and fell asleep.

When he’d made these plans, Finn had fantasized a bit about them taking advantage of the seediness of the motel room, maybe getting Bellamy to make some of those loud noises he was always trying to suppress for the sake of their roommates.  Maybe even a little bit of prostitute-client roleplay. But not even groggy, relaxed morning sex had been an option when they were woken at six a.m. by the blaring of a fire alarm from one of the rooms down the way from them, where a makeshift meth lab had been set up. They'd left soon after.

At the mental image of lying fully atop Bellamy, naked chest against his back, rocking his cock in between the tensed cheeks of Bellamy’s ass, Finn’s penis gave an interested twitch. Which, with a family of four going five below the limit in front of them, was pretty fucking inconvenient.  He chanced another surreptitious glance sideways at his boyfriend.

Good thing Finn was the spontaneous one in the relationship.

 

 

Bellamy was pretty engrossed in the history book Finn had loaned him; his boyfriend had insisted the book was everything you needed to know about the FBI’s involvement in Berkeley in the 60s and 70s, and so far, Bellamy had to concede Finn had been right, though he was still convinced this was an attempt to win a political argument.  He had nearly made it halfway down the page when a hand, warm and heavy, settled on his upper thigh. He startled a bit, the muscles of his leg jerking in response.

Glancing away from the book, he stared at Finn’s profile next to him. With the sunglasses and the long hair brushing past his collarbones—and that scruff on his jaw—he looked a bit like a bad boy biker. Shit, there was another roleplay fantasy Bellamy wasn’t going to tell Finn about right away.  The hand squeezed lightly and began to massage his inner thigh through the material of his jeans.

“Something you wanted, Collins?” Bellamy asked, only sounding the tiniest bit strangled.

“Can’t think of anything,” Finn answered smoothly, giving a casual shrug. The hand slid upwards an inch. Bellamy inhaled sharply and grabbed it, halting its progress before it could brush against his balls.  He made a quick survey of the cars headed eastward with them.

“Someone might see,” he hissed. The last thing he wanted was to be pulled over by some asshole cop.  Finn only laughed at him, the son-of-a-bitch.  But he didn’t move his hand a millimeter. Which left Bellamy with two choices, push him away and endure the growing hard-on at the thought of being jacked off while they hurtled down the highway at seventy miles a hour, or let Finn reach into his jeans and—

Bellamy groaned. “Fuck it.” He lifted his hand off Finn’s and found his bookmark, sliding it in between the pages before he slammed the book shut. Then he noticed Finn wasn’t reaching for the button on his jeans. Raising his eyebrow, Bellamy gestured to the situation in his lap.

“Well? Are you waiting for an invitation?” The heavy tome hit the car floor with a muted thud. 

“You’re going to have to unzip yourself, Bellamy. I’d have to take my eyes off the road, and you don’t want us to get in an accident now, do you?” There’s a teasing undertone to his voice and god help him, it only made Bellamy harder.

They’d met over a year ago at the coffee shop Finn had been working at. Bellamy had noticed how attractive the barista was, sure, but it hadn’t been until Finn had begun giving him free coffees on the house during late nights trying to gut monographs and write a brilliant précis on each one that Bellamy had begun to notice the little things.

The lock of dark hair that always fell over his cheekbone as he concentrated on filling a drink order. The way he’d quickly construct origami animals for the little kids that sometimes came through the café, his eyes lighting up as he smiled down at them. The shelf that, amongst the many bookcases along the walls, had books Finn personally recommended for people to read.  

Fast forward through several weeks of him spending too much money in that place and taking forever to make a move...when they did finally come together, it’d been a surprisingly easy fit.  Sure, their conversations frequently turned into debates, which had a high tendency to turn into intense sex. But hey, at least they didn't have problems in that department.  Bellamy’s definitely noticed (and therefore Finn had probably noticed long before he did) that of late, they’d been flirting with kinkier things. And Bellamy really, really liked it when Finn took charge in the particular way he did.

So Bellamy sat there, with an uncomfortable erection pressing against thick denim, as a flush of heat spread through his limbs, making them heavy. His heart beat faster from the thrill of it all. It was almost like an out-of-body experience as he unbuttoned his pants, grasped the zipper in between his fingers and pulled. The rasp seemed to echo in the car, even with the music still playing over the radio. It was tricky to lift his hips off the cushion with the seatbelt still anchoring him, but he was able to push his jeans down his thighs and expose himself entirely to any passerby who might chance to glance over.

He rested his hands on either side of his legs and waited.

After what seemed like an eternity, Finn turned his head and met Bellamy’s eyes. He felt the heat even from behind the specs. Then those eyes were looking down and if the way Finn’s mouth drifted open was any indication, he liked what he saw. Which only made Bellamy suffering worse.

Those fingers, callused from playing the guitar, brushed against Bellamy’s lower belly, causing the muscles to clench sharply from desire. But for all Finn liked to amp up the anticipation, he wasn’t going to make Bellamy wait too long. When Finn’s hand closed around his cock, Bellamy nearly groaned at the exquisite agony of it.

 

 

Finn risked bodily harm to yank his shades off so he could properly see as his boyfriend’s eyelashes fluttered closed and his nostrils flared. But the best part was feeling the way Bellamy’s body shuddered, all from the way Finn twisted his fist. He pumped steadily, making the soft skin slide over the underlying hardness.

He had to keep his eyes on the road, on making sure the cruise control wasn’t bringing them closer to the minivan in front of them.  Eventually, Bellamy was clutching at the armrests and canting his hips rhythmically up into Finn’s hand.

Finn swiped his thumb over the head, spreading the precum over his fingers to slick his way. As far as handjobs went, he couldn’t do everything he properly wanted to do to Bellamy, but given the limitations of the situation, the frantic search for an orgasm would just have to do.

Speeding up, Finn worked Bellamy until he was gasping for breath and moaning loudly. He didn’t see, but rather he felt the sudden wetness that took away the friction between his palm and Bellamy’s cock.  Once Bellamy had come, Finn slowed down and let him ride the sensation until it was too much.

“Fuck. Fuck,” seemed to be all Bellamy could mutter before he opened his eyes and glanced dazedly over at Finn. He smiled at his boyfriend who finally let out a shuddering chuckle, looking happier than Finn had seen him in days.

“Now that’s something to cross off our list, huh?” Finn teased before letting go of Bellamy’s softening penis.

“One of these days we have to talk about what’s actually on this list of ours.” Bellamy rifled through the glove compartment until he found a pack of tissues that he could use to clean himself off and redo his jeans before doing the same for Finn.  In a move that still surprised Finn even after a year together, Bellamy slipped his fingers through Finn’s and held his hand.

Several minutes passed before Bellamy casually asked, “Are you still on cruise control?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Maybe you want to slide your seat back a few inches.”

Finn’s brain short-circuited when he made the connection to what Bellamy was proposing. He hadn’t been expecting quid pro quo, but if Bellamy was willing to try road head, Finn sure as hell wasn’t going to say no. He hit the electric button to slide the seat backward and then switched hands on the wheel so Bellamy could move into the space.

“You’re going to have to…” Finn gestured to his own jeans.

“Yeah, I got it.”

Less than a minute later, Bellamy’s head was in his lap, and hot breath was drifting over his own erection. When his cock was engulfed in wet heat, Finn just about closed his eyes from the pleasure. He did his level best to keep the steering wheel under control. Even so, he couldn’t help taking one hand away and combing it through the riot of curls bobbing up and down between the wheel and his body.

“You’re so good at this, Bell,” he reassured, letting out a groan as Bellamy redoubled his efforts. The scrape of his tongue on the underside of Finn’s cock was pushing him closer and closer to the finish line.

_He was going to…_

_He was going to…_

_He was… was…_


End file.
